


and still words don't come easily

by JourEtNuit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/Sub i guess?, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JourEtNuit/pseuds/JourEtNuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke fucked up ; Raven is mad. They should probably talk it out. Or fuck it out. </p><p>Spoiler alert: they can do both.</p><p>------</p><p>This is pretty much 20% feelings and 80% smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and still words don't come easily

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a hard time writing recently, so I decided to just write some porn, because why not?
> 
> As usual, comments are appreciated! I am not a native speaker, so feel free to point out any mistake.
> 
> The title is from the song "Baby Can I Hold You", by Tracy Chapman.

Clarke knocks firmly on the door to Raven's office, and braces herself for the expected “Go fuck yourself!”... that surprisingly doesn't come. She rests her forehead against the cool wooden door and sighs. If Raven is too angry to even yell at her, that means she _really_ fucked up. She hesitates, wondering is she should just keep away for now and give Raven some time to fume by herself. Or maybe she should have come prepared, with flowers and chocolate and a handmade card and...

Clarke shakes her head to stop her sudden panicked wavering. Guilt is simmering in her chest, clogging her throat like too thick syrup, and she needs to talk to Raven, right now. She needs to make things right again, because she can't stand it when Raven is mad at her, and honestly, if Clarke doesn't do something about it, she fears Raven is just gonna resent her for the rest of the semester.

(Clarke might be more prone to resentment than her, but Raven is _definitely_ stubborn enough to pull it off.)

So she steels herself, and opens the door.

Raven shares her graduate student office with Kyle Wick, a chatty, nosy, arrogant, and overall annoying guy, who thankfully is nowhere to be found. She is alone in the small stuffy room, sitting at her desk with her back to the door, head bent on whatever project she's working on at the moment. There's tension in the line of her shoulders, in the soft curve of her neck. Clarke closes the door behind her, locks it for good measure – Wick never knocks, they've learned the hard way – and nervously clears her throat.

“Hey, can we talk?”

“Clarke, I suggest you get out. I'm not in the mood”, Raven says impassively, without turning away from her work.

“I just want to talk about what happened. You need to know...”

“No, I don't. I don't need to do anything”, Raven cuts her off, still refusing to face her. “ _You_ , on the other hand, _really_ need to apologize if you don't want me to kick you out in the next five seconds.”

“I... uh...”, Clarke finds herself stammering, battling with her pride. She sometimes has a hard time admitting she was wrong, and she can feel her cheeks blushing, her jaw constricting defiantly around the words that won't come out.

“5... 4... 3...”, Raven starts counting, laconic, and Clarke bites her tongue hard and forces the apology between her teeth.

“I'm sorry.”

Raven finally turns towards her at the words, raising an eyebrow, back resting comfortably against her plush desk chair, arms crossed in a rather intimidating manner.

“I'm sorry for the way I talked to you, I was out of line, and I shouldn't have done it”, Clarke goes on, looking Raven straight in the eyes. “I get that you're mad at me, but please, talk to me?”

Raven exhales slowly, and her face softens.

“You know, it's not the first time you treat me like a damn subordinate in front of my students. How do you expect them to respect me, if you, a fellow TA, talk to me like you don't?”

Clarke comes closer, and kneels in front of Raven, putting both hands on her thighs. She can read on Raven's face that she's still angry, but the way she is frowning - with her lips pulled a little too tight and that serious wrinkle between her eyebrows - tells Clarke that she's also hurt. Guilt stirs nauseatingly in her stomach, and she gently presses the pad of her thumbs on Raven's knees, wishing she could erase any pain she caused her with the touch of her fingers. She speaks again, in a softer voice.

“I really am sorry. Truly. I think when I'm under a lot of stress, I tend to take it out on you and I start bossing you around, because it makes me feel more in control.”

“That's no excuse”, Raven says, looking down at her with severity.

“No, it's not”, Clarke agrees. “It's more of an... explanation. But I respect you, and I won't let it happen again, you have my word.”

Raven's eyes are sharp as she silently gauges her remorse for a full minute, before finally nodding her approval. Clarke tries a cautious smile, relieved but still a bit guilty. She runs her hands along Raven's thighs, without any real purpose, until she feels Raven shivering under her touch. She looks up to find slightly dilated brown eyes and a knowing smirk.

“Want me to make it up to you?”, Clarke asks, with a pointed glance between Raven's legs.

“I'm definitely not opposed, but I'm gonna make you work for it, babe”, Raven replies.

“Sounds fair.”

Clarke studies Raven's face for any sign of discomfort or uncertainty – after all, they just had a fight, and she'd rather not cause any more harm – but she finds only arousal and a cocky smile.

She runs her hands up Raven's thighs again, slowly, and reaches for her belt. She can hear Raven's breath catching as she unbuckles the belt and undoes the buttons of her jeans, and the sound shoots a warm pulsation in her lower stomach. Wordlessly, Raven lifts her hips from the chair. Clarke sinks eager fingers under her waistband and pulls down her pants and underwear to mid-thigh, where they crumple at the top of Raven's brace.

She's still kneeling on the floor, between Raven's legs, and now Raven is partly naked in front of her, and _fuck, she is so turned on_. She wants to take her in for a minute, so she rests her elbows on Raven's knees, and just looks at her, exposed. Needless to say, she greatly enjoys the view.

“Don't make me wait, Clarke!”, Raven groans, impatient.

Clarke chuckles but she complies, putting her mouth where Raven wants her. She licks a slow pattern on Raven's inner thighs, kissing and nipping at the brown skin, hands firmly gripping her hips. She can feel Raven squirming under her, and she bites at the soft flesh, immediately soothing the pain with her tongue. Raven grunts. She puts a steady hand at the back of Clarke's head, pushing her towards her sex, and Clarke brushes her nose against Raven's clit and breathes in the familiar scent of her arousal.

She puts her tongue to good use, lapping and licking at the soft wet skin of her labia, pressing it flat against the little bundle of nerves, and soon Raven is whimpering, her hips rolling under Clarke's hands, trying to get more pressure where she needs it, fingers gripping her hair painfully. Clarke's scalp is throbbing and there's wetness pooling between her legs, as she relentlessly flicks the tip of her tongue on Raven's clit, building a steady rhythm, until Raven is shaking and shaking and coming with a truly wanton moan.

Clarke keeps lazily kissing and licking her clit while Raven recovers from the high, until there's a hand under her chin making her raise her head. Raven's eyes are still cloudy with desire, her face is flushed, lips parted, and Clarke feels a pang of tenderness in her chest at the sight.

“I love you so much. You know that, right?”

“I know”, Raven says, tracing Clarke's lips with her thumb, wiping away the wetness still coating her mouth.

She tugs until Clarke is rising up and sitting on her lap, and then she presses their faces together in a hungry kiss, sucking on her lower lip, all tongue and teeth and ragged breath.

“How wet are you right now?”, Raven asks in the small space between their mouths, and Clarke kisses along the line of her jaw before answering.

“Very.”

“Good.”

And then Raven pushes against her shoulders, putting an end to the make out session.

“I have work to do”, she says, eyes crinkling. Clarke pouts. “And I _did_ tell you I would make you work for it, didn't I?”, Raven adds, visibly very happy with herself.

Clarke pouts even more.

“Come on”, she pleads in a whiny voice, but Raven doesn't yield, pushing her off her lap so that she can pull up her pants, and turning back to the abandoned project on her desk.

“Are you still mad?”, Clarke asks, a little more seriously, after a few minutes of silence.

Raven shrugs. “Kinda, yeah.”

“Is there anything else I can do?”

“No, I'm glad you apologized, and that's enough for me. I just need a bit more time to cool off, that's all." A pause. "Well, actually...”

Suddenly, Raven is standing up and crowding Clarke, pushing her against the door.

“... there _is_ something I want you to do.”

Clarke feels anticipation tingling in her stomach. Raven's voice is low, almost a whisper, and she knows this tone, demanding and full of promises. She _likes_ this tone.

“I should be done here in a couple of hours, so in the meantime, I want you to go home. I want you to think about me, and about all the things I'm gonna do to you.”

Raven presses a warm palm on Clarke's cheek, and then slowly kisses down her throat to her collarbone. It feels like she's leaving a trail of searing cinders on Clarke's skin, and her heart is beating maddeningly fast against her ribs. Raven's mouth wanders back to her ear and she shudders at her next words.

“When I come home, I want you waiting for me on the bed, naked, on your hands and knees.”

And with that, Raven plants a sloppy kiss on Clarke's mouth, opens the door, and sends her on her way with a resounding smack on the ass.

 

* * *

 

Raven doesn't knock before opening the door to the bedroom of their small apartment. She's not sure what she expected, but her heart nearly misses a beat when she finds Clarke waiting for her on the bed, exactly how she told her to.

She leans against the closed door, eyes drinking in every detail of the naked body in front of her, the curve of her full breasts, the delicious dip of her lower back, the smooth skin of her hips and thighs begging to be marked, the sun-kissed skin of her round shoulders. Clarke meets her gaze steadily, and the small smirk looming at the corner of her mouth reveals that she's well aware of the effect she's having on Raven.

Raven smiles too, as she takes a few steps towards the bed. When she's close enough, she reaches out, and carefully pushes a few locks of blond hair away from Clarke's face. She leans in and drops a kiss behind her ear.

“Good girl”, she whispers, feeling delighted and quite smug when Clarke's cheeks turn red.

She stands up and settles one hand between Clarke's shoulder blades, before letting her fingers follow the bumps of Clarke's spine to the curve of her ass, and then all the way down the pale skin of the back of her thigh.

“You're so beautiful, Clarke”, she says, softly – her voice sounds way more reverent than she intended, and she remembers how angry she felt a few hours earlier. How hurtful and humiliating it was, Clarke talking down to her like that. She bites her lips, and brings her hand down sharply on Clarke's ass, making her jump at the sudden pain.

“Ow!”, an indignant Clarke squeals. “I hate when you do that!”

Raven laughs at the blatant lie. “You love when I do that.” She runs her fingers on the pink handprint now adorning the soft skin, and Clarke arches her back, eager for her touch, thus absolutely proving her point. Raven snickers, and Clarke lets out a small irritated huff. 

“Yeah, yeah, fine. You gonna make me come anytime soon?”

Raven doesn't answer immediately, letting her fingers travel onto Clarke's side, gliding along her ribs, until she hears a soft gasp when her knuckles brush against Clarke's breast. She circles the nipple, slowly, with her thumb, and when she feels it stiffening, she pinches it briefly, without warning ; Clarke whimpers and arches her back again, looking more and more worked up.

“So impatient”, Raven teases, jokingly disapproving.

“You've made me wait for almost three hours!”, Clarke grumbles, in a petulant tone that has Raven smiling despite herself.

“Didn't you want to _make it up to me_?”

“Yeah, but I thought you were gonna fuck me roughly or something, not torture me like that.”

Raven steps behind Clarke, and grips her hips forcefully. She pulls until Clarke's body is positioned right at the edge of the bed, and then she bends over her, draping herself on Clarke's back, and whispers: “Who says I'm not gonna fuck you roughly?”

“Oh _god_ , Raven...”, Clarke shivers under her, and Raven sprinkles tender kisses on her shoulder blades and along her spine, before standing up again, and cupping Clarke's sex firmly in her right hand.

Clarke moans and spreads her legs, and Raven feels herself throbbing with arousal, because damn, this is hot, _Clarke_ is hot, and she is very, very turned on. She dips one finger into Clarke, stretching her a little, and then out again, spreading the wetness on her inner lips and on her clit. Clarke's ass is rocking impatiently against her crotch, and Raven hardens her grip on her left hipbone, digging her fingers in supple flesh. She knows she's going to leave bruises, and the thought sends a burning spark between her legs that catches her off guard.

Raven withdraws her finger from Clarke's pussy to draw wet circles on the small of her back.

“Clarke”, she asks, earnestly, suddenly feeling a bit vulnerable. “You're okay with everything, right? You'd tell me if it was too much?”

Clarke turns her head to catch her eyes, a fond smile dancing on her lips.

“I'm more than okay with this, babe. Please do go on.”

Raven chuckles and squeezes her ass affectionately. And then she pushes two fingers into Clarke, hard, without any warning. Clarke hisses in pleasure, and finally, as promised, Raven starts fucking her, setting a deep slow rhythm that makes Clarke beg loudly for more.

Raven steadily pushes into Clarke with her whole body, her hips slamming into Clarke's ass with each thrust, and she loves the contrast of Clarke's pale skin against her dark jeans. She knows Clarke loves it too, how the rough material feels on her bare skin, wonderfully scratchy.

Raven's movements speed up. She focuses on hitting this particular spot on Clarke's inner wall, and Clarke drops her head on the bed, supporting her weight on her forearms, ass up in the air, and lets out a string of curses and whimpers that tell Raven she's getting close to the edge.

So, of course, Raven stills her fingers inside Clarke, and tightens her grip on her, stopping the back and forth of her hips, and preventing Clarke from fucking herself on her hand.

“Raven...”, Clarke whines, trying desperately to get some friction again.

“You're going to disrespect me again in front of my students?”

“I... what?”, Clarke stutters, clearly not expecting this, words lost in a haze of pleasure and frustration.

“I said: are you going to disrespect me again in front of my students?”

“Fuck. Raven, come on...”

“Just answer the question, Clarke.”

“I won't! Okay? I promise, I won't, now _please_ let me come!”

Raven happily obliges her, smirking at Clarke's frustrated tone, and she draws her fingers out and then right back into her, relentlessly. Soon enough, Clarke's walls start fluttering around her, and then her back arches and her entire body tightens like a bow string about to snap. She comes with a breathless moan.

It's a beautiful thing to witness, always, Clarke coming, and Raven just isn't satisfied with only one orgasm. So she keeps on driving into Clarke's sensitive sex, and then she releases her hip to press firm fingers on each side of her clit, and that's all it takes for Clarke to come again, thighs shaking, spine stretching, voice hoarse as she cries out her pleasure.

Afterward, once Clarke's breathing is back to normal, once Raven has stripped out of her clothes, they lie together on the bed, Raven's head resting in the hollow of Clarke's neck.

“That was amazing”, Clarke comments, lazily running her hand up and down Raven's back, and Raven sighs contentedly.

“You're welcome.”

“Though I think your strategy may have a flaw, babe. Because if this is what happens when you get angry, I think I'm just gonna start pissing you off on purpose from now on...”

Raven snorts against Clarke's warm skin, and playfully swats her hip.

“You better behave, or I'm gonna come up with new ways to make you answer for your crimes.”

“Sounds like fun...”, Clarke says, cheekily, and Raven nips at her earlobe to shut her up. It works, for a few minutes, but then Clarke sobers up, and her voice grows serious again.

“Are we okay? Do you need to talk about it? I really do feel bad, you know.”

“I know. We're okay”, Raven answers.

It's only when the words leave her mouth that she realizes how true they are. She feels more than okay, her chest devoid of any residual anger, and she buries her nose in Clarke's neck, an arm draped around her waist, and savors the peacefulness of the moment.


End file.
